Gumball,Darwin,and the Bad Luck
by Mr.Master FanFiction
Summary: Gumball and Darwin have to face a day with bad luck. (this is my first fic,so please no flames)


Another day at the Watterson's house with Gumball, Darwin ,Richard, Anais and Nicole.

Gumball and Darwin were getting ready for school. "Darwin,we are going to miss the bus...hurry!" Gumball yelled.

The bus drove by and had passed them up.

"Ah man,we have to walk to school again,Grab your backpack were walking."

On the way Darwin says, "This is probably just the start,the start of some bad luck."

"The bus came back for us let catch it!" Darwin screams

"Noooo,slow down,pleaseee no!" Darwin falls flat on his face.

"See, I told you... bad luck." Gumball reaches his hand out to help Darwin.

"The bus was right there but then you tripped over a rock all of a sudden."

It made no sense.

"I guess you were right Darwin I hope it doesn't get worst." Gumball says.

"I hope this bad luck of yours doesn't rub off on me." Gumball shrugs.

As they walk through the doors of the school Darwin mumbles to himself.

"Look at all these people with good luck,and then us on the other hand walking around with bad luck." Suddenly a familiar voice echos from the intercom, "All students of Elmore High School get to class!" That's familiar voice would be Principal Brown.

"Gumball!" yelled.

"Yes?" Gumball said.

"Report card,signed." She demanded

"Here you go." He said,handing it to her.

"Go take your seat,we're going to talk about algebra

and pi."

"Gumball I love pie!" Darwin said happily.

"I do too buddy." Gumball said back to him.

"What is the solution for w if the equation is 3+w=8?" asked the class.

She looked around and her eyes landed on Gumball

"Gumball?" Mrs Simian said,smirking evilishly.

"Umm.." Gumball said. He didn't math. so he blurted an answer.

"Is it 5?" He said.

"Wow,it is 5,great job Waterson!" said,surprised.

'I got it right?' He thought to himself.

"You guys are going to get a test tomorrow so make sure you all.."

'RING,RING,RING!' class was over and everyone piled out of the class.

"How did you get that right,dude?" Darwin asked.

"I really don't know." Gumball said,shrugging his shoulders.

Darwin gasped. "Your bad luck! it's fading!" He said excitedly. At that same moment,Darwin fell down a small hole.

"Dude,we can't jinx it!"

"Ok,now help me!" Darwin said.

Gumball held out his hand and pulled him up.

"So we just got to toughen out the rest of the day." Gumball said.

Carrie came floating by and they called out to her.

"Hey carrie?"Gumball asked.

"Uhh what?" She asked back.

"Is there a such thing as bad luck?" Darwin came in and asked.

"Oh yes there once was a man that had

nothing but bad luck." she said, "but he died and then the legend of bad luck still ran on,and everybody in the school had bad luck,except you two."

"Wow that's kind of cool and creepy. we could be last legend of our schools and creepy because I don't want bad luck I can get killed some odd way." Gumball said.

"but carrie let me stop you right there." Gumball started

"I'm going to stop talking to you now." Carrie said,floating away.

"But Carrie!" He called,but she was gone

"Guess Carrie helped us a little." Gumball said.

"Now what?" Darwin asked.

Gumball gasped. "Principal Brown!"

"So you want me to let you two roam the school while everyone else is in class?" Principal Brown said to the boys.

"Exactly." Gumball said.

"And why do you want me to do this again?"

"Me and darwin are trying to avoid the bad luck! "What are you guys talking about?"He asked confused.

"Believe us principal brown,It's out to get us!" Darwin added.

They both put on their saddest faces.

"Pwease?" They begged.

"Well,I guess you two can stay in here for the time being." He said to them.

"Thanks principal brown!" They both yell.

It was silent,and very quiet. I hope the bad luck can't get us in here." Ding ding Wattersons, you're time is up." He said to the two of them.

"But,it's only been five minutes!" gumball yelled at him.

"Well sorry boys,get out of my office,i'm going home.

"But principal brown," Principal Brown pointed at the bell as it started to go off.

'RING,RING,RING!'

"School is over,now go home."

"Hey boys!" Richard said to them.

"Hey mr dad." Darwin said,as the two of them lugged through the door.

"What's up with you guys,you look like you've been jumping out of airplanes." Richard said

"We have bad luck,that's why." Gumball said.

"Well your mother's home."

"Hey boys,can you two run to the store to get some milk?"

Suurre." Gumball said.

"Thank you guys."

"Let me guess,we may get jumped by a garden gnome,catch on fire,and get hit by a spaceship." Gumball said.

"Don't Jinx it man!" Darwin said.

"Oh yeah."

They got to the store and grabbed the milk.

The two of them walked out the supermarket and a car was coming their way.

The two screamed and had ran home.

"What the heck! that car almost hit us man!" Darwin yelled still running.

They ran inside the house with the milk and technically threw it at them.

"WE'RE HOME,GOT THE MILK,TAKE IT!"

"We need Carrie!" Gumball said,so they called her.

"CARRIE,CARRIE,CARRIE,CARRIE,CARRIE!" They yelled and she appeared.

"What do you guys want?!" She said aggravated.

"WE NEED YOU TO BREAK THIS BAD LUCK!"

Carrie huffed. "Then will you leave me alone?!" She said to them.

"YES!" They said in unison.

"Uggghh fine!"

Carrie said a spell and that was it.

"There,no more bad luck!" She said and vanished.

"Yay!" They yelled jumping up and down.

"No more bad luck,no more bad luck,no more.."

The two jumped once more and fell through the ceiling.

Nicole looked at the scene.

"What on earth?!" She said to them.

"Mmm,CAAARRRIIIEEE!" Gumball yelled at the top of his lungs.


End file.
